The Risk
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean has feelings for Roman and isn't sure how to present them to him. So he takes a risk, will it pay out in the end? An Ambreigns Short Story, One shot, possibly two.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was standing there by the side of the pool, watching...watching the one man who seemed to have captured his soul, so to speak. The last few years they have known each other, he has had a massive crush on Roman, his best friend. But with Roman being straight, it was never a possiblity for him to make a move. He had too much respect for him to cross that line. Yes, he is gay, has been since he was 16 yrs old, but he first experience wasn't until he was 19 when he went to a party with a friend and ended up fucking him that night at his house. It was their first time, but to him, it didn't really satify him. But never the less, him and his friend got together when it was needed to curb their sexual prowless.

He had been standing there watching Roman for a good 10 minutes, swimming laps back and forth. They had gotten together to go swimming instead of the gym to get their cardio exercise going. He hadn't gotten into the water yet, as he was mesmerized by the way his body was flowing with the water. Like a dolphin gracing the waves of the ocean. His black hair blooming out like a starfish. The was his body became one with the water.

"Hey Dean! You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna get in the water and, you know, SWIM?" Roman yelled as he got to the other side.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I getting in in a few, gotta warm up my legs, so I can kick your ass in laps." He responded back as he starts to stretch, not taking his eyes of Roman, who just got out of the water. He watched the water cascade of his body, down his back, past his bright red swim trunks and down his legs. He was like, literally, a Roman God.

"In your dreams Ambrose! You can't kick my ass in the gym, what makes you think you can in the water?"

Dean shook his head to snap back into reality. "Oh, you beat me ONE time in jump rope. ONE time!"

"Your ass couldn't get past 5 before you messed up!" Roman replied as he walked over to where Dean was at, making Dean's heart beat a little faster, but manages to hide it with his face.

"That's because you were trying to jump inside with me and clapping your ABC's! Distracted my ass! Like we are in fucking grade school and what not!"

"Hey, you were the one that said you could do it without messing up regardless of what was in your way. Admit it, I owned your ass!"

_"I like to own YOUR sweet ass Roman..."_ he thought as Roman turned around, letting Dean see the outline of his perfectly round ass.

He shakes his head again, careful to not catch Roman staring at him. He heads over to where he was, after stretching, to line up for a race.

"Okay, I am so gonna beat your ass Ambrose!"

"You wish! Care to make a wager Reigns?"

"Like what?"

Dean thought for a moment before coming up with is wager. "Okay, if I win, I get to drive your new Corvette without any complaints."

"Oh fuck no, you ain't driving Miss Princess! You will crash her!"

"Dude, you named your fucking car Miss Princess? What are we, 15?"

"Hey, she is my baby, name something else!"

"Fuck no, you scared you gonna lose?"

"Not gonna lose!" Roman said as he calm down some. "Fine, but WHEN I win, you have to carry my bags for a month without me washing them."

"Okay..GROSS! Seriously want me to carry your raggedy ass clothes for a month without them being washed? That's nasty!"

"Yep! My dirty laundry for Miss Princess, seems like a fair deal!" Roman chuckles as he gets into postion.

Dean groans but agrees by nodding. "Fine, let's get this started so I can enjoy my drive in your car!"

"In your dreams!" he said as they get ready to get started.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, you fucking cheated Roman!" Dean cursed as both of them are in the shower room getting ready to hit the showers.

"And just how did I cheat Dean? Just because your damn drawers came out while you were swimming, don't put that shit on me! You lost fair and square and Miss Princess is safe from the antics of Mr. Dean Ambrose." Roman said with profound proudness in his voice.

Dean grumbles as he gets up and heads to the shower with his towel over his shoulder. He needed to get out of there quick as Roman's nearness was finally started to get to him. He doesn't want to give away the looks he has been giving Roman all day, so going into the shower seems like the perfect way to get away from him for a bit.

Roman notices how Dean was acting in a way when he sees him heading to the shower. Seems different, like he was hiding something. He gets his towel and follows him, determined to find out what is bothering Dean at the moment.

He sees Dean take his swim trunks off beside him and hangs the towel as he turns on the hot water. He always loved the hot water on his body. Helps him relax. Makes him more of a human person when he takes hot shower, but he doesn't like seeing red showing up on his skin, he feels like Dean is trying to burn his skin off half the time.

"Hey Dean, you okay bro? You seem a little, I don't know, off?" He asked as he comes over by Dean and joins him in the adjoining shower that was next to him.

_"Just that I want to fuck you senseless Roman" _He thought as he keeps his eyes from looking at those grey eyes he desires so much. "Yeah, just tired is all. All the swimming finally caught up to me." He replied as he starts to wash his body trying to ignore the burning desire that was welling up inside of him, by being near Roman.

Roman takes his shorts off and hangs them up on the hook by his towel that he hung just seconds before. "Okay, if you are sure.." as he turns on the water and lets it cascade down his body. "You just seem a little tense at the moment and wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he looks up and finds out he couldn't help but look over and watch him move. His muscles in his back shows as he moves his arms all over as he washes his body. _"He has no clue how fucking gorgeous he really is..." _He had a body that most men would simply die for and what woman would want their man to look like. There wasn't an ounce of fat to be found anywhere. Him on the other hand, had scars that would make even a child back away. He found himself to be ugly, as it was known how his childhood was. But Roman, he has everything in the right places. Shit, even his scars were gorgeous. He wanted to touch him so badly. He wanted to trace his tattoos that he has on his right arm to his chest. He never felt like this towards another man, and it scared him shitless. After all, this was his best friend, this was Roman Reigns.

Roman wasn't paying much attention when Dean started to softly run his fingers down his back. He couldn't resist touching him. He NEEDED to touch him. "So fucking beautiful..." he said quietly as he continues, making Roman finally aware.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" he asked in confusion. "Why the hell are you touching me?"

"Please Roman, just let me...touch you." He said as he continues to trail down his back, earning Roman a slight moan, which makes Dean smirk a little. He knows Roman wouldn't fight him off right now, like he KNEW the touch would literally make him melt in front of him.

Roman closes his eyes at the soft touch. Who knew Dean's touch would have this affect on him? Dean was his best friend. He never ever considered looking at Dean this way. He was a straight guy, or was he with Dean touching him like this? He hadn't had sex in a few months, so a soft touch like this would send him over the cliffs. "De...Dean...Fuck, stop, please..." he whispers as he leans against the wall, supporting his body.

Dean then moves closer and places kisses which starting from the base of his neck, making Roman moan a little louder, while making his now hard length stood straight up and was leaking precum. "Do you really want me to stop Ro?" he asked as he continues to kiss down the middle of his back, making Roman arch back with his stomach flat against the wall.

"Fuck..." he said as his breathing increases bit by bit. He shouldn't be doing this, but fuck did Dean's mouth feel so good right now. So good that he didn't realize that Dean was so close to him that his dick was rubbing in the crack of Roman's ass cheeks.

"Fuck Roman, your ass feels so fucking good against my cock. And your moans are making me harder to not fuck you right now..." he says as he takes his dick and glides it up and down between Roman's ass as the kissing assaults continues down his back. The fact that Dean hasn't had sex in a couple of weeks was driving him crazy. And Roman's ass was looking real good right now. "And your perfectly round ass up against me is making me think crazy ass shit right now..."

Roman was in a dizzy spell as his feelings right now are running high. His body was responding to the touch of a man that replaced a woman's touch. How was that possible? His dick was as hard as a rock and it hurt to the point that he would cum if he touched it in the slightest way. He couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from, but all he knew was that Dean was the one that awoken those feelings, and strangely, it was only him that affected him like this. He didn't know whether he wanted to feel this or not, but at this moment, his body was betraying him with Dean.

Suddenly, without thinking, he feels something big invading his body. "What the fuck is happening?" Roman asked as he tries to regain his body's emotions.

"Shhhhh...Roman, don't be afraid, you will enjoy this, I promise..." he said as he pushes his dick inside Roman's small hole with no lube, knowing that it may have hurt Roman for a bit. "Fuuuuuuuuck, you are so fucking tight Roman. Never been in a hole so tight that makes me wanna cum that quickly," Dean wasn't sure if he could move. A man with a huge dick and a small hole was every gay man's dream.

Dean knew not to move until Roman says so. This being Roman's first time, Dean wanted him to be comfortable before moving, but he knew if he didn't, he was gonna explode inside him. "Baby, you gotta move a little or its gonna be over too quickly and I need to feel you for as long as I can," he said as he wraps his arm around Roman to start stroking him.

Roman starts to move a few moment later as Dean follows. He grunts everytime Dean thrusts into him, making him feel things he didnt' want to feel. "Oh FUCK!" Roman roared as Dean hits the special spot inside him. "Oh Shit, fuck don't stop..." he groaned as Dean continues to pump inside him hard.

"Found your spot baby boy?" He whispers sexually, as he continues to pump away inside Roman, who was trying not to let his legs give out and moaning into the thrusts whenever he hit his sweet spot. Who knew this would have felt good? _"Not me"_ Roman thought as he tried hard to concentrate on Dean's powerful movement inside him at the moment.

Dean was gently stroking Roman's dick while Roman leans back onto Dean as he pulls in and out, hitting his spot continually. Roman wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out with the double pleasure he was experiencing at the moment. None of the women he ever slept with ever gave it to him that good, but yet Dean, of all people, was the one satifying him best in the worst way.

"Fuck I am so close..." Roman said out loud as he matched Dean's thrust for thrust as he keeps pumping in Dean's hand. "So fucking close...fuck..."

"So am I baby...so am I..." he mumbled as he started sucking on Roman's earlobe, sending even more shockwaves through Roman's body. "Let's come together, I want to hear you fucking scream when you cum..."

Dean's stroking on Roman's dick started getting faster and harder as he thrusts hard enough to hear smacking of his balls to Roman's ass. Roman then roars loudly as white cum spurts out a long the walls, as Dean still strokes him. A very intense orgasm that he had never experienced since he started having sex at 16. He keeps cumming until Dean milks him dry and Roman leans forward, trying to catch his breath as Dean pumps inside him.

A few seconds later, Dean screams Roman's name as Dean literally spills his cum inside to fill him up. Roman was milking him dry until Dean went limp. Dean leans onto Roman as the both try to come down on their climaxed high they just experienced a few moments ago. Both slid down to the floor as they both catch their breath. Both not sure how the other felt.

"I am so gonna fucking get you back for that shit Dean..." Roman piped up as he tries to move, but to no avail. His legs were like jelly from the intense sex session that he just had with, of all people, Dean.

Dean, who risked his friendship for this, responded, "I'll be waiting for that day to come, but in the meantime, admit it, you enjoy the hell out of what we just did..."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but for now, let's get cleaned up and get out of here before they send someone in here for thinking someone got murdered." he simply said as he didn't want to fully admit that what he did was enjoyable, but he didn't want Dean know...just yet.

Dean looked around before getting up to make sure no one came in. The feeling was now akward, but at least he knew how he felt with Roman. "Yeah, let get cleaned up and head back to our respected place."

Roman nodded as he got up and both finished their shower before heading out, both trying to figure out what the other was thinking...

**Whatcha think? Was thinking of making this a one shot, but could possibly be a two shot, depending on what people think of this. My first Ambreigns smut, so please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favors and follows...hopefully ya'll are enjoying this! Now on to the second and last chapter to this little two shot! :)**

Its been two weeks since their little liason in the pool's shower room. Roman had been activily avoiding Dean during that time. After they went home, he sat there and questioned everything about himself. He hadn't even had sex with any women since that time. Something felt off. Not that he felt repulse by women, but that women havent' really turned him on as much. It was like Dean had magically made his manhood disappear. Hell, he gets turned on by the thoughts of Dean and it scares him. Scares him to the point that he doesn't want to face the reality that maybe he woke some feelings about himself that he doesn't want to admit to.

Roman's phone has went off again for the umpteenth time. He knew it was Dean, he has a special tone for him. He sighs and picks it up and opens the message.

_"Do you hate me that much that you haven't talked to me in two weeks? Is what we did that horrible? I miss you Roman, its like a part of me is missing. I can understand that I have put you in an awkward position, and I am sorry. I know I'm a fuck up, but you mean too much to me. Please, at least let me know that you are okay..fuck, I feel like you are dead or something._

"Fuck..." he says as he rereads the message. He hits reply and responded back...

_I miss you too. Just a lot to deal with at the moment. Meet me at my place in 15 minutes, okay? We need to talk man to man and get everything out in the open._

He hits send and not even two seconds later, his tone hits again.

_okay_

Was all it said. Now he was nervous about what could go down. He just hopes that their friendship is still in tact.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

15 Minutes later, Roman hears the door knock. He takes a deep breath, _here goes nothing_, and opens the door.

"Hey", he said softly as he sees Dean, who looks like death hit him forty times over, "Come on in".

Dean smiles weakly and walks in past Roman who shuts the door and follows him to the couch nearby.

"What the hell happened to you?" Roman asked as he looks at Dean's body. He hadn't shaved since he last saw him and it made him sad inside to think that he hadn't been taking care of himself properly.

"Nothing, just didn't feel like shaving, like me new look?" he responded as he touches the started of his beard. "Figured I try a different look".

"Just no, that does not look good on you. Please promise me you will shave that shit off and soon, its not a good look on you. I liked you the way you were."

"Yeah right, you ain't fooling no one, you don't like me in the least bit. Otherwise, you wouldn't have ignored me for the last two weeks." He said harshly not realizing that it was a direct hit to Roman.

Roman gets up and paces back and forth, making Dean look up at him.

"What the fuck did you think Dean, huh? We had sex in the pool shower room and you expect me to just accept what I have been questioning all this time? You are the first guy to fuck me and you knew damn well I was straight. Now you have me questioning who I really am and you think it should be just that simple? I still haven't gotten past these feelings that I shouldn't be having and yet you are pissed because I haven't talked to you in a couple of weeks? Are you that narrow minded? Damn, give me credit Dean, this is a lot to deal with on my end. It may be easy for you, but it hasn't been for me."

"Easy? You think its been fucking easy for me?" Dean said as he got up and got on face to face with Roman, who stopped in front of him. "You have no clue Roman, no fucking clue.."

"Then enlighten me, please."

"Ive been wanting to fuck you for a long time Roman, but I knew you were straight. I've been gay since I was 16 years old. You know how hard it is to hide who you really are from people? You were and still are the first guy that sparked any kind of feelings in me that I don't like. I am suppose to not feel anything because I am a true fuck up. But to be honest, I want you and have for a while now. But I know you will never find me in that catagory because I am not gorgeous like you are. I mean, what guy or gal wants to be seen with me? But I get it, I probably ruined-"

About that time, Roman grabbed his face and slammed his lips on Dean's, taking him by surprise. He kissed him with such hunger that Dean hadn't had the chance to respond. His tongue literally forcing his way into Dean's mouth as to claim it as his own. Dean starts to melt into Roman as he moans at the greediness of the kiss. Roman then grabs his hair and pulls back so that his neck was exposed. He trails down to his neck with his tongue, making Dean want to cum right there in his pants. No other man had this effect on him. This was their first kiss they shared and it was the most passionate, needy, hungry kiss he ever experienced.

"Fuck Roman..." He pants as he struggles to find his breath while Roman's tongue does the assault on his sensitive spot by his ear. He knows he can't win this battle, but damn if his tongue shouldn't be registered as a lethal weapon. It was long and wide, just enough to cover half his neck in one slow lick. It was driving Dean crazy as he tries to dig his fingers in Roman's shoulders.

Roman breaks the touch, making Dean grunt in disappointment. He feels the button on his pants come lose and the zipper making noise as Roman pulls it down. He reaches inside his briefs and gently goes up and down on his shaft, making Dean's legs almost go jelly, and him almost scream out.

"So fucking big Dean, your dick fits in my hand just perfect." He whispers in Dean's ear, making him almost come undone. "Like how that feels baby boy? Huh?" he teases as he continues to stroke, making Dean's precum start to leak down his dick.

Dean almost lost it as Roman pulls his hand out and pulls down his pants, exposing his big dick. It was nice and long and slicked with precum that made him lick his mouth. "Sit down, now," he ordered. Dean obeyed as he sits on the couch as Roman pulls the rest of his pants and shoes off. "Open your legs, and lean back," he said as Dean does what he is told to do. He watches Roman in anticapation and nervousness.

Roman gets down on his knees while licking his lips. _Fuck he looks hot doing that._ Dean thought as he sees him crawling towards him. His dick is so hard it hurts to a point. He needs relief now. "Close your eyes and relax Dean..." he says as he stops in between his legs, with his hands on his hips and watches him.

Dean closes his eyes and leans back. He doesn't know what to expect. The anticipation is killing him. He knows this is gonna change everything he knew about Roman. "OH FUCK!" he shouted as he felt Roman's hot tongue lick the slit of of his dick, licking the precum in the process. He then takes his whole mouth and slowly and tortously goes down his dick, making Dean want to buck up. But Roman held his hips down and he starts to bob and stuck up and down. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he says as he starts to squirm. Roman's mouth felt so good on his dick.

Roman then releases his mouth, earning a groan from Dean. "Patience baby boy, patience..." he chuckled as he takes his tongue and licks the backside all the way up to the tip, making Dean almost lose it there. "Fuck Roman, I am gonna lost it if you keep doing this."

"That's the whole point.." he said as he puts his mouth over the shaft once again and starts to suck harder, making Dean open his eyes to see Roman bob up and down again. Roman loosens up and Dean's hip enough to let his thrusts some into his mouth, while grabbing Roman's hair to continue the ministrations of his tongue.

"I'm so close Ro, so close..."

"Then let it go Dean...let me taste you right now..." he said as he stops to respond. He puts his mouth back over again and continues, making Dean moan his name loud. Roman's mouth goes faster as Dean's thrusts gets faster as well. Pretty soon, Dean screams as he cums inside Roman's mouth, who greedily swallows him up.

Dean leans back, breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath. "Not bad tasting, pretty sweet and tart," Roman says as he licks the cum around his mouth.

"Fuck, trying to kill me Roman?"

Roman laughs as he gets up and undoes his own pants and Dean notices that he wears no underwear, showing Roman's long and hard dick that he loved two weeks ago. "Too resistrictive, so I dont' wear them" he replies as if he read Dean's mind.

"Now, get up and walk around the couch and lean over the back. I want to see that ass sticking up" he orders as Dean gets up and gets into position. Roman follows Dean behind him and watches him bend over and sticks his ass up as instructed.

Roman takes his dick and glides it between Dean's ass cheeks, earning him some moans. "Like that do you?" he sarastically says, knowing full well Dean was loving this. "Like my dick in between you your cheeks? Bet you wish it was inside you, but I don't think you can handle my dick inside you though..." He knew he was baiting Dean, but he also knew that Dean would do anything to have Roman inside him.

"Fuck Roman, I can handle your dick inside me, please, just fuck me already..." he begged as he tries to inch closer to Roman's abs.

"Uh uh...you go by when I am ready...not when YOU are..."

Dean then leans over as Roman takes his dick out, hearing the disappointment, while stroking himself with the precum to lube himself up with.

"Come on Roman, quit fucking...FUCK!" Dean screamed as he felt Roman's dick slam into him. Dean didn't have time to adjust as Roman pulls out and slams into him again, earning another scream. Roman wasn't going easy on him as he continues to thrust slam into him hard. He knew Dean loved pain so this wasn't gonna stop Dean from wanting what he couldn't have for a long time. And he knew he hit his spot when Dean screamed loudly.

"You taking his big boy like a pro Dean, your ass hole feels so good with my dick inside it. So fucking tight, like a tight as virgin on her first day of school. I've had some tight pussy in my day, but your fucking hole tops it off.." he says as continues to pump away inside Dean, making Dean grab the couch with is hands turning white.

"Fuck, don't stop Roman, that fucking feels good, fuck...pound me hard, break me in half. Fuck, your dick feels so good against my spot..."

Roman pounds into Dean a few more time before Dean starts to stroke himself feriously. After a few moments, Dean's orgasm hits him hard, making his cum shoot all over the back of the couch. He bends over in exhaustion as Roman still thrusts into Dean's wet entrance. A few thrusts later, Roman roars as his dick gets milked dry inside Dean, whose walls clutched down. Roman leans over onto Dean's back, as both try to come down from their climaxed high they just experienced a few moments ago.

"Damn..." Dean finally said as Roman gently pulls out of Dean, making him wince a bit. Roman carefully pulls Dean up and turns him around. He looks at him in the eyes...

"Dont' ever say your a fuck up, or that you fucked things up. I just needed some time to think and to accept that I may or may not be compeletely straight. But know that you still mean the world to me."

"Really?" he asked in a childlike voice.

"Yeah, I am not sure where this puts us right now, but know that I am willing to try with you, that is, if you are willing to try with me. We have to try for each other for this to work. I can't promise that we won't fight or argue, but know that I can promise to have your back at all time. I just need to know that you have mine." He responded as he leans his forhead against Dean's.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment. He then opens them and smiles with his hands up to Roman's face. "You know I do always have your back..."

With that, he leans in and kisses Roman softly on the lips with such sweetness to it.

They both stood there, knowing that now, they can't turn and go back to the way things were. They are now embarking on a new life with each other and they couldn't have been happier.

THE END

**Hope you guys enjoy this, review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
